The Fledgling
by iwantboromir
Summary: This was actually my first fanfiction. This was written back when Highlander was still on air. Richie runs across a fledgling Immortal and gets himself in a mess.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FLEDGLING**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. I'm simply borrowing these guys. I can't do justise to the original writers, except that I'd keep Richie alive. Dang PTB! Murderers!_

**Summary: **_Set before the unfortunate episode (that debuted on my birthday no less!) Richie is alive and well, as he should be._

_Richie runs across a fledgling Immortal and gets himself in a mess._

**

* * *

**

Richie felt the familiar tingling go through his body, knowing that another Immortal was near. It was faint, as if from far away, or a very weak Immortal. Glancing over at Joe, who was flirting with a pretty young lady, he decided not to interrupt him. Crossing the rather crowded club he went outside, holding the door open for a young woman as he went. Slightly touching her as he did, he felt an odd electrical shock pass from her to him. She felt it also, and gasped. It was her. He could feel the quickening all around her, yet he knew she was not yet an Immortal.

She stared at him oddly, then paling, she ran away. "Wait!" Richie called giving chase, but she was too fast, she disappeared around a corner and seemed to vanish.

After searching the area for hours, he went in search of Duncan, sure that he would know what that strange feeling was. Entering the Dojo, he could feel the presence of two very strong Immortals. Crouching, he listened but there was no sound of battle. Perhaps Amanda had returned.

"Mac?" Following the feeling, he found Duncan in the office drinking sherry with Adam.

"Hello, Richie." Adam saluted him with his glass as he entered. "Care for a drink? It's from my private stash."

"No thanks, One sip of that junk would knock me out." Adams' stash was as old as Adam himself. As far as Richie knew, Adam was the oldest and smartest Immortal alive. Known to most as Methos, Adam had tricked all Watchers' into thinking he was one of them. That alone made him smarter than any other Immortal.

"Something troubling you Richie?" Duncan was studying him, he always seemed to know when there was a problem. Sometimes, it seemed that Duncan knew him better than Richie knew himself.

"At Joes, tonight, I felt something. It was like another one of us. Close….. yet far away. I went to go outside, to search out the cause but I ran into this girl. She had the aura yet she wasn't Immortal. I touched her and it was like a bolt of electricity."

"She's a mortal Immortal." Adam nodded then shrugged when Richie looked at him to explain. "She is an Immortal, but she hasn't died yet."

"You felt this with me?" Richie turned to Duncan, who was studying his glass.

"Well, sort of, I knew what you were, but it wasn't quite that strong. I've come across several,...,pre-Immortals, other than you, and everyone of you felt different."

"So what's stopping some of the bad-guys from going around cutting the heads off pre-Immortals?" Richie frowned, there was so much he didn't know about the rules and the game.

"Nothing really," It was Adams' turn to study the sherry. He looked like he wanted to say more. He looked over at Duncan.

"Some do kill them before they become Immortal, I could have killed you, Or someone else could have found you."

"So why didn't Slan kill me?"

"I don't think he could feel you. Conner and I could. If I hadn't have taken you, Conner would have."

"What do you mean, taken me? Am I a peace of furniture?"

"Taken you to train, to explain to you what you were." Duncan sighed.

"It seems the ones that can feel the Immortals while they are still mortal, are those that can or will train the mortal."

"So I was supposed to explain to the girl what she was? To train her to fight? How? I hardly know the game!"

"Well, then it's your job to find her and find someone to train her, if you feel incapable." Adam stood. "I suggest we go get the girl. Where is she?"

"I don't know, she ran off before I could even speak to her." Richie looked apologetically to the others. "I've been searching for her, I can't find her anywhere."

"Well, let's start with Joe." Duncan got up, taking his coat and sword. As they climbed out of Duncan's T-Bird, a blood curdling scream sent them running in the opposite direction as the Club. Coming to a darkened area of the street, they stopped.

"It's her." Richie gasped, searching the street for any signs of life.

"Where? Richie, concentrate! Feel her!"

"Oh, Duncan, I think your over- reacting." Adam placed a hand on Duncan, a soothing balm. Richie shook his head.

"I don't know, I felt her when she screamed, but I don't anymore. Let's split up, we have got to find her." Richie took off, intent on finding the girl…. his girl. It shocked him to think of her like that. He'd never had anyone to be responsible for, and yet, he felt that way towards her.

Suddenly, he stopped, he knew that he was going the wrong way. She wasn't ahead of him. He ran down a darkened alley, and then another. Breathing heavily, he paused. He knew she was near. At the end of the alley he saw several figures. Pulling out his sword, he charged, bellowing at them like a insane man. Although outnumbered, he had them at a disadvantage. Surprise, coupled with a razor-sharp, long-bladed sword made them easy to scare off. When they finally disappeared into the night, he turned to the girl.

She was huddled against the trash dumpster, trying to hide, yet her sobs were echoing through the alley. "Please...don't hurt me." she whimpered as he drew near.

"Ssh, I'm not going to hurt you." Richie whispered, wincing as he took in the state she was in. It was obvious what the men had been doing when he had come upon them. A quick scan over her told him that there was only one wound that would need tending. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Ignoring the electricity that surged between them, he pulled her to her feet, and began to lead her back to the car. When they surfaced from the gutters, he paused. Two squad cars where near the T-bird, lights flashing.

"Please, not the cops." She pleaded, her legs giving out. Richie picked her up, carrying her back into the darkness. Back to the Dojo, for that was the closest now that the t-bird and the club were out.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later, after the unconscious girl was safely in Duncan's bed, he felt Duncan's return. He didn't get up as Duncan entered, just continued to stare at Adams' sherry, swilling in his glass. He sat slouched in the only non-leather piece of furniture, a cloth rocker. "I thought you didn't drink anything of Methos' private stock."

"Things change." Richie sounded surly, even to himself.

"What happened to you?"

"She's in your bed." Richie poured a glass for Duncan and offered it to him. Frowning, Duncan accepted it and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry Mac, I didn't know where else to go, she didn't want the police or the hospital. Joe's was swarming with cops when I got to it."

"So why are you drinking? You found her."

"Not soon enough-"

"I didn't feel her here. " Duncan closed his eyes, staring at the bedroom door, trying to force himself to feel her presence.

"She's still mortal. I got there before they killed her." Richie took a gulp of the fiery liquid, "Tessa once said there would be only one time in which a woman would wish for death. If she were to die, there would be no peace for her. She will have to live with this for centuries."

"One learns to cope, to forget the pain of his past."

"Have you? Don't you go for revenge for all the past wrongs? Can you really say you have known anything that can compare to what she has just experienced?" Richie flared, slamming the glass down, unmindful of the liquid sloshing onto the table. He got up and began pacing the room like a caged animal.

Duncan stared at the spill for a moment before getting up and going over to his friend. His behavior confused him, he had never seen Richie like this before. He had always known what Richie was feeling, for he had experienced it also, but this was different. This Richie was a stranger.

"Rich-" He placed a hand on his arm, stopping the pacing for a moment. "This….it's not you…..I don't understand."

"Neither do I, Mac! All I know is that I can feel what she's feeling! I try to drown it out, but I can't, it's like a throbbing…it just gets stronger the nearer she is." Richie went to stare out the window. "Can you take a look at her? She may need stitches, but she won't go to the hospital. I figured with all the wounds you've dealt with, that you might have added stitches to your list of skills."

"I'll get the stuff. One day I should show you the quilt I made, oh, about two hundred years ago." Duncan joked, heading into the kitchen. Richie went into the bedroom quietly. Her eyes were shut, but he could feel that she was conscious. She was just pretending that she was still asleep. Pulling the chair closer, he sat and dabbed at the cut on her face.

"I know you can hear me. I'm Richie. Remember? I brought you here. My friend Duncan….he's had some medical training. He's going to fix this cut. It's pretty nasty." Jerking away from his touch, she opened her eyes and stared at him confused and frightened. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Richie could feel the terror that she fought to control.

"Y-you saved me." She whispered hoarsely as Duncan quietly entered the room. "You had a sword."

"Yeah, that was me." Richie grinned, sensing that her fear of him was ebbing. Instead her fear was aimed at Duncan. "This is my friend, Duncan MacLeod. He's going to stitch you up. He's okay. He's a friend."

"You trust him?" She searched his face as he nodded. Squinting, she stared at Duncan then turned back to Richie. "Okay, I trust you….Richie….and if you trust him, that's enough for me."

"Here. Give her some of this." Duncan handed the bottle of Sherry to Richie as he began to put his stuff on the bedside table.

"Mac? This is strong stuff-"

"Well, I don't exactly have a pharmacy to get pain killers, do I?" Duncan snapped, sitting on the edge of the bed. The girl tried to move away but he held her in place. "Ssh, I need to get a look at this." Duncan cleaned what he could then let Richie force two glasses of the sherry down her. By the time she finished the last of it, she was struggling conciseness from the affects of the alcohol. "Rich…hold her hands. It's going to hurt, so hold her still."

Richie held her hands, but he had to turn his head as MacLeod drove the needle into her skin. Even with his head turned and the girl nearly out, he knew every time the needle entered her. He felt the sharp jabs in his own temple as Mac pulled her skin together.

The girl slept during the bandaging and they left her alone again. They were just sitting down in the front room when they felt a new presence. Richie went for his sword, but Mac stopped him. "It's Methos."

Relaxing somewhat, Richie sat back down. He kept his hand still on his sword until he saw that it was indeed Adam in the elevator.

"So you found her." Adam stated. "Is she asleep?"

"How did you know?" Duncan gasped as his old friend came to sit beside him on the couch.

"I feel her." Adam looked at him oddly. "You find out anything about her? Something's' up. You have friends outside." He nodded towards the window.

Duncan got up and looked out into the darkened night. A normal man wouldn't have noticed but he could see someone across the street. The person was smoking a cigar, the lit end glowing in the twilight.

"Richie, what have you gotten us into now?" Duncan groaned. Richie looked at him, his expression hurt, making Duncan regret his accusing statement. "Okay, let's go talk to her." He headed towards his bedroom, that was once again taken over by someone else. At least if a woman was in his bed, at least it could be one that would share it with him.

"Mac, let her rest. Please! I swear, I'll find out everything when she wakes. I'll even get her out of here. I swear, I'll never bring anyone here again. Just let her sleep right now. She needs it." Richie stopped him at the doorway. It amazed Duncan how serious Richie was acting, protecting her as a mother protects it's baby.

"I agree with the boy." Adam nodded. "Let's all sleep on it. It'll look better in the morning, after a good nights sleep."

"Speak for yourself. I'm to sleep on the couch. A rather uncomfortable contraption." Duncan grumbled, his humor returning somewhat.


	3. Chapter 3

Richie jolted awake, nearly falling out of the chair he had collapsed in the night before. Looking across the room, he saw the girl was awake. She was struggling to get out of the bed. She turned as he stumbled to his feet, tripping over the blanket that pooled around his feet. "Whoa! Where are you going?"

"The…restroom?" She looked at him, embarrassed.

"Oh, over here." Richie went over and took her arm to help her up. She must have felt the electrical current this time for she gasped and looked at his hand as if amazed. Richie ignored it, unsure of what to say to her, for he certainly didn't understand it. Instead he just helped her hobble to the bathroom. After several minutes, he helped her back into bed.

"Richie? Did you really have a sword?" Her blue eyes were clear as she studied him this time.

"Yes, I did." He told her the truth. Assuming that if he could feel her emotions, then she might be able to feel his and know if he lied.

"And you attacked those…men?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Yeah, but I just screamed and waved it around. I just scared them off."

"Oh. You didn't kill them?" She sighed, disappointed.

"No, but, I would have if they would have stuck around." Richie told her, shocked as he did, for he realized he spoke the truth.

"Thanks." She studied him again. "Why'd you do it? They could have killed you, they had guns."

"I doubt that." Richie said, hoping she would stop questioning him. "I was taught to help those in trouble. I only wish I had found you sooner."

"You must have amazing parents." She sighed again, this time wistful as she looked at him. "You're lucky."

"No, never knew my parents. Mac, the guy who fixed your head, he taught me to be the way I am. When he found me, I was a street rat. In fact, he caught me breaking into his store. Sort of took me in to raise, instead of putting me in prison which was where I was heading."

"So you go around saving other street rats?" She frowned, not believing him. "That's weird."

"No, we help when we can. Lately, it seems when trouble brews, we are in the middle of it." Richie shrugged, this did not sound odd to him. He had spent the last seven years living it without really thinking about it. After a quiet knock, Duncan entered carrying a tray of food and some knew bandages. "This is Mac. He fixed you up last night."

"T-thank you." She eyed the newcomer nervously, he was big. The look on his face was not friendly as he placed the tray on the table and the bandages on the bed.

"Thank Richie. It was because of him that I did it. I don't know what kind of trouble your in, and I really don't want to know. Just keep it from my house."

"Mac?" Richie looked at his friend questioningly, a little hurt by his cruel words to the girl. Duncan didn't say another thing as he changed the bandage and left the room. Richie stared after him until the girl spoke up.

"He's right. I should leave." She sat up, wincing in pain, but determined. "I have no right to get everyone involved with my problems."

"I'm involved already. Ever since we first touched, we became connected." Richie insisted but she gave him a look that told him that she didn't believe him. "Feel this?" He reached over and touched her, she gasped as electricity surged between them again. "I feel something. I felt your fear and pain last night. I feel your confusion right now. And I don't even know your name."

"Melissa Martin." She stared at her arm, where he still touched, the current had lessoned a little but the electricity was still there. "I felt it last night, at the club. You touched me then and it frightened me."

"And you ran off. I looked for you. When I couldn't find you, my friends helped me." Richie sighed. "I'm sorry about Mac. He's really a great guy. I don't know what's wrong with him today." He was about to say something else but was interrupted by the presence of another.

"Richie? Is something the matter?" Melissa called as he got up. He pulled the sword from under the bed and left the room. "This is creepy." She murmured to herself. A few minutes later Richie returned with another man. He placed the sword back under the bed and introduced the older man.

"Sorry about that Melissa. This is another friend of mine, Adam Pierson. I promise he'll be nicer than Mac was." Richie pulled his chair up close to the bed again as Adam circled to the other side. "Adam, this is Melissa Martin."

"Hello." Adam took her hand as Duncan entered the room. She gasped and pulled her hand away from Adam after a slight current passed between them. "You're like him! Just not as strong." She looked at Adam and Richie, confused.

Duncan frowned. "Have you told her yet?"

"No, I didn't know if I should." Richie looked sheepishly at the others. "I know you didn't tell me right away." He accused Duncan. "You didn't tell me till after it happened."

"Tell me what? Am I dying?" Melissa looked at the men around her. They were talking about her as if she was not there.

"No, you don't have to worry about that." Adam smiled at her. "What we are talking about is that you are soon to be one of us."

"What?" She looked to Richie, seeking out the one she trusted to explain things to her. Richie looked at his friends and they slowly left the room, leaving him to tell her alone. "What the hell is going on here? Don't try to freak me out by telling me we're aliens. I don't believe in that shit."

"We are not aliens…I think. It is something as weird and unbelievable. We are Immortal. And you are too. Or will be someday." Richie avoided looking at her as he said this.

"And how do you know this?" She asked, clearly not believing him.

"I actually died four years ago." Richie frowned, realizing she would be hard to convince. Although, without witnessing his battle and quickening of Slan Quince, Duncan would have had trouble convincing him. "I'm not joking. I can not die as normal people do. I was shot in the chest twice at point blank range and got up and walked away. I've died several times…motorcycle accident….I jumped off a five story building. I was shot again in the chest. The only way my life will end is if someone cuts off my head."

"Look, you are starting to freak me out now. The joke is over." Melissa admitted, irritated that he thought her so stupid as to believe this.

"It's no joke, I am Immortal." Richie reached across the bed to the tray left from earlier and handed the knife to her. "Use this on me!"

"Get away from me! This joke has gone on long enough!" Melissa threw the knife across the room. She was struggling to get out of the bed as Richie retrieved it. She had made it to the end as the bed as Richie jerked his shirt open and plunged the knife into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Her blood curdling scream brought Duncan and Adam into the room as Richie collapsed onto the floor. "Ssh! Stop screaming!" Adam ran to the pale girl, leading her back to the bed. "He's all right."

"No! He's dead!" Melissa screamed as she watched Duncan pull the knife out of Richie's chest.

"He's fine." Duncan said quietly, sitting back on the balls of his feet, staring at Richie. Melissa's screams subsided as she watched the bloody skin began to close up before her eyes. A moment later Richie was sitting up, looking at her, concerned.

"Look, all better." He whispered, unsure of himself. He ran his hand over his chest, smearing the blood away from the now-smooth skin. Melissa then, promptly fainted.

When she woke again, she could hear the men talking outside the bedroom. "You certainly handled that well." Duncan said dryly. There was a slight chuckle before Richie replied. "I told you that I didn't know how to tell her! She didn't believe me! I had to prove it to her before she called the loony-bin to come retrieve me. I told you that you guys should have told her. You have had experience with this kind of thing."

"She's your responsibility." Adam cut in. "If you can't handle her, then you must find someone who will." All the talk of handling her prompted Melissa to slowly get out of bed and head towards the door.

"I guess you should feel lucky that you can't scare her to death." Duncan chuckled. "That surely would have done it."

"It's not funny Mac!" Richie sounded hurt, "What am I to say to her now? She's going to freak when I come back in there alive and well." Richie was looking at the others pleadingly. His back was to the door as Melissa opened it and stood there glaring at them.

"Well, figure something out." Adam looked at him pityingly before giving Melissa a forced smile. "Feeling better?"

"M-Melissa?" Richie spun and faced her.

"Are you some sort of magician?" She eyed him, thoughtfully this time.

"No. I can't even do card tricks." Richie admitted. "It wasn't a trick. It was real. I told you, I can not die." Richie's voice shook as she approached him, running her hand over his blood-stained chest where the knife had been embedded earlier. All she felt was the electrical current.

"So I died?"

"No, You almost did, but no, you haven't died yet."

"Then how do you know I wouldn't die if I stuck a knife in my chest?"

"This feeling that passes between us when we touch…it's a sign." Richie stepped away from her touch, readjusting his shirt.

"I wouldn't recommend stabbing yourself." Duncan added, finally feeling sorry for his friend . "It's a rather painful experience."

"So you are dead also?"

"Well, I wouldn't actually call it dead. We prefer to be called, Immortal." Duncan laughed, "It's the PC way of phrasing it." Then more serious, he added, "I died on the battlefield, over four hundred years ago."

"Well, you look good for your age." Melissa frowned, having difficulty believing it all despite what she had witnessed. "And you?" She asked Adam, who looked uncomfortable with the question.

"I-I was murdered by a very irate husband. He seemed to believe that I was spending time with one of his wives."

"And were you?" Melissa smiled, liking the man immensely. He even blushed as he answered. "Well, I thought she was his daughter."

"He would have killed you for that too. Men were very protective back then." Duncan explained.

"Back when?"

"Over five thousand years ago. Methos is the oldest of us known. He was alive before time was counted." Duncan looked at her kindly for the first time, and it shocked Melissa how gorgeous he really was when not scowling and trying to frighten her.

"Methos?" She looked from one man to the other, confused.

"That's his real name." Richie explained, wondering about the change in Duncan. "He goes by Adam now because Methos is a very rare name. Many would like to be the one to kill the legendary man."

"Kill him? Why? What people? I thought you said you can't die."

"There are others like us. Some are good and some are bad. We Immortals are in a 'game'. The game is that we go around killing each other. When we kill another Immortal, we get that persons power, learn everything they know,..., and receive their strength. Since Adam is the oldest, it's figured that he's had to kill a great many others to survive this long, so the quickening will be powerful."

"What's the quickening?"

"That's what we go through when we receive the Immortals power." Adam shrugged, "A beautiful sight to see, slightly painful to experience, yet,..., dangerous." Seeing what she was about to ask, he added, " It's dangerous because during a quickening, your unable to protect yourself, and right after you are very weak. So, you're a sitting target for another attacking Immortal."

Wobbling over to the nearby couch, Melissa tried to digest all that she had been told, it was a lot, yet left many questions bouncing around in her head. Sitting down, she asked. "Okay…why are you killing each other?"

"The final Immortal,...,after all others are killed, will have absolute power. Be the wisest and strongest in the entire universe. He or she will then go on to live a normal life. Live and die like a normal person. That is called the prize." Duncan explained as he went into the kitchen area to get everyone something to drink.

"So, why are you all friends? Why don't you kill each other?" Melissa eyed the three men as they settled down around her. "Aren't you breaking the laws by not killing each other?"

"Well, according to some." Adam agreed. "But we are peaceful….for the most part. We just want to act normal, fall in love, have friends, have careers, a nice place to live."

"We can't have children." Duncan agreed, as he poured her some juice. "So having families are difficult. So we…sort of adopt each other as our friends and family. Long term friendships are difficult with mortals because, after many years….they start to notice that we don't get any older."

"I was nineteen when I died." Richie added. "And I'll look nineteen forever…or until my head is cut off."

"How old do you get to be? Is there a limit?"

"Just until your mortal life is over. Until you die or are killed." Richie shrugged. "There are Immortals of just about any age. There is one….he's about eight hundred years old, but he only lived ten years as a mortal. So he has a ten year olds body."

"How could he have survived that long if someone is after his head?" Melissa questioned, once again doubting their story.

"By his wits." Adam answered when the others remained silent. "Immortality does not exist only because of ones strength, but in ones power of mind. Kenny, the boy Richie mentioned, is alive because he managed to outwit every other Immortal he has met. Including Richie and Duncan. In fact, he nearly had Duncan's head if I remember correctly. To survive in our game, you must learn fighting skills as well as learn from every experience you are faced with. You must have fast reflexes of the body and the mind. That is where we come in. We want to train you to survive before you become Immortal. That was a flaw in Duncan's dealing with Richie. Richie knew about Duncan's immortality, but not his own. Perhaps if he had been trained a bit, he would not have been killed so early in life." Adam looked directly at Duncan as he said that.

"That's why we have told you now. So you can make your decision. Either believe us and we help you, or at least you know where you can be helped when you do become Immortal." Richie sighed, relieved that they had finally decided to help him explain. He had never blamed Duncan for not telling him. He had been saddened a little that he couldn't mature physically as he had mentally. Duncan had always been a friend, trying to teach him from his own mistakes so that he wouldn't have to repeat them.

"What kind of training?"

"Survival." They all said at once. Chuckling over their echo, Richie smiled at the girl. "We will try to teach you the art of sword-fighting, how to protect yourself, to keep yourself out of situations like last night."

"You really like to test ones trust don't you." Melissa sighed drained, mentally and emotionally.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for." Richie rose, offering her his hand. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and fed before you tell me everything that happened last night." Richie was gentle but forceful as he prodded her back into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later she sat at the table picking at her food, clean and in borrowed clothes. Richie had changed and sat across from her. The others were mysteriously absent. "Where are your friends?"

"They….went to visit someone new in the neighborhood." Richie shrugged, thinking of the man that sat staring at their building all night long. Adam felt it necessary to question the man. Duncan had agreed, but Richie felt it was just an excuse to avoid Melissa some more. It irked Mac that he couldn't sense her immortality as he and Adam could. "Did you know any of those guys?"

"Some of them…. My sister and I-"

"Sister?" Richie interrupted, realizing they hadn't told her about never knowing their true parents. "A real sister?"

"No, we were adopted. My parents couldn't have kids of their own. They adopted Kellie when she was four and me a year later as an infant." Melissa shrugged, seeming to be okay with the way she raised. "Anyway, my sister and I moved back here after our dad died. We lived here when we were kids but Dad couldn't stand it here after mom died. Kellie wanted to find her real parents. Since we were both adopted here, we figured it would be a good place to start. She didn't find her parents but she found Kruger. That is not his real name, just the gang name they gave him, after the bad guy from the Elm Street movies. Kruger is the leader of the guys last night. He sent them out to do his dirty work."

"Where's your sister?" Richie hated asking, because he feared the worst. He knew he was correct when she paled.

"Dead. Kruger killed her, high on drugs one night. Supposedly, he mistook her for a member of some other gang. He slit her throat and her body open before he realized-" Melissa choked up, thinking of finding her sister with her guts hanging out. Kellie's blood had been everywhere.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something about drugs. The guy who shot me was on drugs. He killed me and a friend of ours. I was lucky. I came back, Tessa didn't." Richie reached across the table to take her hand, soothing her even as the current rattled his nerves. He didn't think he could ever get used to the connection between them. "But, why did he send his goons after you last night, did you witness it?"

"Well, Kruger took something of Kellie's and I plan on getting it back. With her dead, it is rightfully mine. It didn't belong to him, but he wanted it. I wouldn't leave it alone, so Kruger set his boys out to stop me. They decided have a little fun with me as they did." Melissa forced herself to calm, pulling away, she busied herself with cleaning off the table. "Now, I'd just like to be around to know that he is dead."

"If you keep your head, you'll be alive to see that he dies." Richie got up and began to help her. "And while you wait for that, we will see that you learn to protect yourself. By now, he's probably very angry with me, perhaps even searching for us as we speak." Richie warned, telling her, yet not ready to tell her about the man downstairs.

"Okay, when do we start? And what with? A self defense class? Sword fighting?" She looked at him hopefully. Richie studied her, knowing the need for revenge. She was full of anger but also feeling the fear of being unprepared for another run in like the night before.

"We'll wait until the guys get back. I'm not the one to train you." Richie admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, do not lower your guard!" Duncan yelled again, as he brought the stick to her neck. "If you lose control, you lose your head!" Melissa felt the bitter tears of defeat and dropped her stick, falling to her knees as she began to sob. Richie came out of the office but a dark look from Duncan kept him from coming to her. "Tears will not help you. You must learn to overcome them!"

"You don't like me, do you?" Melissa looked up at him, wondering how she had ever though him at all good looking. Right now she only saw a bitter, sweaty man. "Why have you been helping me if you don't like me?"

"Of course Mac likes you!" Richie interfered, ignoring the look of warning he received as he kneeled beside her. "He just wants you to learn this. It's very important, feel lucky, he was worse on me when I had to learn this. In fact, it was at a bad time in his life. He often took it out on me, but hey, I learned it fast and well." Richie chuckled.

"Richie, this is no time to baby her." Duncan glared at the two. Wondering if he had been rougher on Richie because of Tessa or because he wanted him to learn quickly. He remembered Charlie telling him to let up on the kid.

"I know Mac. That's why you are doing this instead of me." Richie stood up, facing his teacher and friend. He really didn't think he could send Melissa to the ground and humiliate her over and over like Mac was doing. "I'm sorry for interfering, but remember, she's new at this. I had had a little training at least, and I didn't have to worry about understanding it all at once like she has to." Richie nodded to Melissa before heading off to run some errands.

Melissa groaned, easing her aching body down on the bench. Mac had been especially rough on her today after Richie had left. Contrary to what Richie believed, Duncan MacLeod did not like her. She knew she had to leave his house before she caused a rife between the two friends, but she felt safe, being around Richie and Duncan. Duncan certainly knew how to fight, and Richie was very protective of her.

She appreciated it yet she wanted to be able to protect herself. After two weeks of vigorous training, under all her bruises and aches, she was developing some muscles. Soon she would be able to face Kruger. She would kill him for all he had done to Kellie. Knowing that was what enabled her to get up after being thrown to the ground over and over.

"Are you okay?" Richie was suddenly standing over her, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just sore." Melissa sat up, her spirits lifted as he smiled and knelt down beside her. "I was just thinking that it's time I move on. I know I still have a lot of training to do, but I think I shouldn't impose on Duncan any longer."

"Has he said something?" Richie's face darkened into a scowl as he rose. Melissa put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "No, but he's bound to be sick of me always being in his face. Besides, I need to get out. I haven't left this building since you brought me here over two weeks ago." She knew someone must be coming, for Richie got a strange look on his face and turned towards the elevator. His body tensed, as if prepared for anything. Sure enough, the door opened and Duncan strode into the room.

"Hello, Rich. What's up?"

"Melissa wants to move out. Says you're getting sick of her." Richie answered, not angry anymore.

"Well, it's her decision." Duncan shrugged. Then he frowned at her. "You still have a lot of training to do."

"I know. I still will, but you can't enjoy having me in your place all the time. I can find me a place to live. I can come every morning to train with you, but I need to get out, get a job. You know…live." Melissa explained, but felt like she was convincing Richie more than Duncan.

Duncan agreed. "Okay, tomorrow we can go look at places for you. Show you what to look for in a place."

"We can make a day of it." Richie added, resigning to the fact that his two friends didn't really like each other. Duncan could barely tolerate her, and since she could tell that, she was wary of him. Richie was determined to force them to like one another. Duncan nodded and went out the door. Richie stared after him, wondering what made Mac so irritated when he was around Melissa. Turning his attention to her, he watched her rotate her shoulder, wincing as the muscles stretched.

"I can give you a massage." He offered. "I'm told that I'm very good with my hands. Maybe after that, if you feel better we could go over to Joe's and grab something to eat." Smiling he pulled her off the bench and over to the floor mat. "Lay down and relax."

Melissa was silent as he began to work her muscles, only a slight moan if he hit a particularly painful muscle. He felt he had finally gotten used to the way he reacted to touching her in the last couple of weeks, Touching her constantly as he was, it was beginning to feel good, too good for just friends.

"Richie? I saw a picture of you in Duncan's office. You and a beautiful woman. Who is she?" Melissa asked, her voice muffled by the mat.

"Probably Tessa."

"The one that was killed?"

"Yeah, she was very beautiful. And nice…the first really nice woman I had ever met. Very elegant and smart."

"Were you in love with her?" Melissa cocked her head around to look at him.

"Me? In love with Tess?" He repeated, shocked, "No, but close to it. I loved her, but wasn't in love with her. I sort of thought of her as a mother…. No….an older sister. She and Mac were always there to give me advice and teach me things. Tessa bought me my first suit. I didn't believe I was fit to wear it, but Tessa convinced me. She treated me with respect. That was something no one had ever done."

"Did Duncan love her?"

"Yes, losing her destroyed him. He's been with women since then, but I don't think he's loved anyone since Tessa." Richie sighed, thinking of his friends heartache, "They were going to get married when she was murdered."

"Poor Duncan."

"Immortals have to see everyone they know and love die." Richie quoted Duncan, then it hit him, like a blow to the head, it nearly knocked him over. "That's it!"

"What?"

"When we first met, you reminded me of someone. Tessa, you remind me of Tessa! I wonder if that's Mac's problem with you. Maybe you remind him of Tessa too. I'll have to ask him."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Perhaps it'll just rub salt in his wounds." Melissa sat up and stretched. She ached, but it was a good ache, not quite so painful as it had been before. "Whoever said you were good with your hands knew what she was talking about."

"Better?" Richie gave her a look that was a mixture of concern and something else. She didn't have the time to figure out what because Duncan entered the place and stopped near them, frowning.

"What's going on?" He glared at Melissa but asked Richie.

"We were talking, and I gave her a massage-" Richie began.

"She must learn to tolerate pain." Duncan growled. "When in battle your opponent won't stop and wait while you whine about the pain he inflicts on you."

"I'm sorry." Melissa apologized, rising she slithered away, admonished.

"She didn't complain, I offered to give her a massage." Richie rose, angry with his friends rudeness. "I remember how it feels after a workout with you. But, I figured out what makes you rough on her. The same thing that made you rough on me."

"Oh?" Duncan scoffed. "And what's that?" Duncan demanded, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Melissa peeking at him from the doorway.

"Tessa. As we were talking, it hit me. Lissa reminds me of Tessa, and she must remind you too! Are you jealous of her? Because Lissa is Immortal and Tessa wasn't?"

"No, I'm not jealous of her." Duncan glared at the girl, for she did remind him of Tessa, when he first knew her. Tessa had been full of such energy and eager to love and be loved. Melissa was like that, always ready to give someone a smile, or a kind word.

He was jealous of Richie, he realized. He saw the way she looked at Richie, with adoration, like she lived to see him smile at her. He could see the beginnings of something between them, the bond that was already there. He knew if he were to attack the girl, that Richie would fight him, die for her, kill for her.

"So I remind you of Tessa?" Melissa was suddenly there, looking up at him with those puppy-dog eyes, eager for his answer.

"Yeah." Duncan growled, not meaning to, but gruffness seemed to be his last defense. Whether he liked it or not, this girl was getting to him. He expected her to shrink away, like always, but this time she didn't. She simply gave him a smile, a smile that took his breathe away.

"I'm glad."

"What the hell are you glad about?" He bellowed, angry with himself as Richie stepped forward, almost in between them, glaring back at him. Melissa's smile just got bigger as she placed a hand on Richie's arm, soothing him.

"It's okay Richie. I'm honored that he doesn't like me." When they both looked at her as if she were insane, she added. "From what you tell me, Tessa was a wonderful person, and if I remind Duncan of her so much as to enrage him, then I must be a lot like her. I feel honored to be compared to such a person." With that she turned and raced up the stairs. "I'll be ready in a bit Richie, I have to change."

"I'm taking her to eat. Then over to Joe's, introduce her to him. I wonder if he would have to assign a watcher to her if I told him she will be Immortal." Richie stared after her, smiling, clearly smitten. "You want to come?"

"No, I got things to do." Duncan stalked off to his office. He couldn't handle spending the evening with them, and still pretend to dislike the girl. She made Richie too happy to truly dislike her. Richie deserved to be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Duncan knew that Melissa hadn't come home the night before. He was happy for Richie, yet slightly worried that something would go wrong and Richie's heart would end up in pieces. In some ways, the kid was naive, easily tricked, easily used, easily hurt.

Going downstairs to open the Dojo, he expected to find Melissa there, eager to please, and ready to be abused by him. But no one was there. When she didn't show up hours later, he began to worry. Leaving the few regulars to themselves, he went into the office and called Richies' place.

After three rings, Richie answered, groggy. "Yeah?"

"Rich, where is she?" Duncan demanded. "She promised me that she would continue to train with me, and already she goes back on her word?"

"I'm sorry Mac-" Richie began before Melissa came on the line.

"It's my fault Duncan! I swear, it won't happen again! I'll make it up to you. I'll work with you extra long today. I'll be there in half an hour. I'm truly sorry, Duncan."

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived, giggling and flushed. Looking up from the paperwork he was doing, Duncan watched them enter and head his way. He had never seen Richie look quite so happy.

"I'm really sorry Duncan-" Melissa began as they entered the office. "I'll work all night if you want me to."

"Thought we were house hunting today?" He looked up, surprised that she had forgotten. Melissa looked at Richie who looked embarrassed as he shrugged at Duncan. "We kind of decided on putting that off for a while. Lissa will stay with me from now on. Lissa, why don't you go gather your things while I talk to Mac." He gave her a kiss before she left the room, but he watched her until she disappeared from sight.

"Rich-" Duncan started but Richie cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say Mac." He shut the door and came to sit in the chair across from him. "That a relationship is the last thing Lissa needs right now. That I should be careful about who I fall in love with because I haven't been lucky with the women in my past. I know all that. But with Lissa, it's different! She's wonderful, there's this connection we have. I've never felt this way before."

"Whoa! Rich, I was just going to say, I'm happy for you." Duncan winced at the look of disbelief on the other man's face. "You deserve some happiness. You must remember that she's got enemies in this town, and you have to let her train. You won't always be there to protect her, and you must obey the rules of the game. You can't interfere."

"I know, and…thanks Mac. You don't know how much it means to me that you approve." Richie sighed.

"Just be careful Rich." Duncan rose as he saw Melissa approaching slowly, almost afraid to interrupt them. Motioning her to enter he opened the door. "Okay, you need to get lost. Melissa and I have to work."

"How close am I Duncan?" Melissa asked later that evening as they waited for Richie to show up. When Duncan just looked at her, confused, she added. "To being strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?"

"To protect myself, to defeat another person." Melissa cocked her head to one side. A habit, Duncan noticed, that she did when she was speaking seriously.

"Well, if you were mugged, you could escape without being harmed, I believe." Duncan answered, evasively. When she continued to look at him, he sighed. "To survive, you must not go out looking for trouble, but to only fight when it's absolutely necessary. To protect yourself."

"What about to get even, have you ever went after someone for past wrongs? Out of revenge? Like the guy who killed your Tessa? Did you go after him?"

"We didn't know who he was until recently. Richie went after him. I went for revenge before….but it won't bring anyone back. Richie learned that in the end. He couldn't kill the man. The guy had straightened out and had a family."

"But what if the guy was evil. That he would continue hurting people over and over until he was dead. Would you go after him then?"

"Maybe. I'm not a saint, Melissa, I've made mistakes. Luckily, with most of them, I've learned from them." Duncan sensed Richie coming and hurriedly asked. "This guy you want, is he the one that killed your sister?"

"Yes, he still has something of Kellie's. Something that I want back." She turned and ran into Richie's arms as he entered, ending the conversation. Her words caused Duncan to look after her, and frown. He would have to warn Richie about her need for revenge. Until then, he'd ask around about this Kruger.


	8. Chapter 8

"Joe! Where have you been?" Richie called as they entered the club, which being closed, was empty except for Joe and Adam.

"Adam!" Melissa smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys! Even Watchers get to go on vacations. So is this lovely lady the one I've been hearing about?" Joe smiled and offered his hand to Melissa.

"Yeah," Richie beamed. "Lissa, this is our good friend Joe Dawson. Joe… Melissa Martin."

"Joe here, is my Watcher." Duncan explained. "It's his job to watch who I fight and the reason why. The Watchers keep a journal for every known Immortal."

"Oh? You're not an Immortal?" Melissa looked at Joe, almost pitifully. Joe chuckled. "No! I'm afraid I wouldn't have last this long,.., lost my legs years ago." He pecked his prosthetic leg, "But I don't mind, Duncan keeps me busy."

"Richie told me about Watchers. I think I'd rather watch then actually do." She said truthfully, sending all the men surrounding her into a roar of laughter. After they had settled down, Adam took Richie and Melissa over to a table telling them something that he had done recently. Duncan took advantage of their absence and quietly asked Joe.

"Can you find out if there is an Immortal that goes by the name Kruger, some sort of nick-name. I hear he's a really vicious guy, kind of rules the area around here."

"I know some about Kruger, one mean son-of -a-gun. Disappeared a couple hundred years ago, after killing his watcher. Slit his throat and guts out. Haven't been able to locate him since."

"That's him. Melissa had a run-in with him. Wants to kill him, and I assume the feeling is mutual, since he's already tried."

"Um, that's not good, a guy like Kruger won't stop until she's dead. He has a reputation to live up to you know. I'd get the kids to leave town for a while, couple hundred years might do it." Joe advised.

"Tell me about him." Duncan nodded, looking over at the couple, they laughing at something Adam said. "Maybe I'll try finding him before he finds them."

"Well, he's a weird one, about a thousand years old. Same m.o. Stays away from other Immortals for the most part. He finds young pregnant girls, seduces them, takes care of them until the baby is born. Then usually kills the girl, raises the kid as his own. He's sort of creating his own army. Kills the girl same as he did the watcher."

"God, that's what he what he has." Duncan groaned, as the truth hit him. "Melissa had a sister, adopted of course. Sister got hooked up with Kruger, Kruger killed the sister. Melissa keeps talking about getting something back from Kruger. He has her sisters kid!"

"So what are you going to do?" Joe looked over at Melissa. "She seems to be a sweet kid. Richie seems fond of her."

"She's one of us, well, she will be. And Richie is far beyond fond. Head over heels is more like it." Duncan rubbed his face. This was getting difficult, the guy was bound to be as strong as he was evil. Richie was improving but he wasn't good enough to take on someone as powerful as Kruger. If it came down to it, Richie and Melissa would both get killed and then he would have to take on Kruger. "I guess I find him and take his head."

"I thought everyone had to fight their own battles? Won't Richie have something to say about you fighting his battles?"

"No, I just can't interfere in their battles. But if I kill him before Richie challenges him, then it'll be my fight, not his." Duncan sighed. "I just don't know how to draw him out without involving Melissa."

"Well, good luck." Joe focused his attention to Richie as he approached. "So Richie, how's couple-hood treating you?"

"Fantastic!" Richie grinned, glancing over his shoulder at Melissa. "Lissa makes my world complete. It's like, I've spent my entire life looking to belong. I thought hanging with Mac was the closest I'd ever get to family, but now…I have you guys and Melissa. I've never been happier."

"I'm glad." Joe nodded. "And honored you consider me part of your family."

"Hey Rich, you need to have a talk with Melissa. The other day she told me that she wants to go after Kruger-"

"Yeah, she told me too. Says he has something of hers. I tried to talk her out of it, but she won't." Richie interrupted

"Kruger is Immortal." Joe cut in. "One bad mother-"

"Has she told you what it is that he has?" Duncan glanced over at Adam, who was keeping her busy.

"No, I haven't thought to ask."

"The guys' m.o is to kill a woman after she has a baby, and raise the kid as his own. The sister probably had a kid." Joe explained.

"I agree that the monster shouldn't raise the kid, but should any Immortal?" Duncan questioned. "I tried, it just brought heartache, kids are smart, it doesn't take them long to realize that you don't grow old."

"I'll worry about that after Kruger is dead."

"Let me go after him." Duncan offered. "You have Melissa now, just take her and leave the country for a couple of decades. "I'll deal with him and the kid."

"No, I appreciate the offer Mac, but it's my responsibility to handle him." Richie sighed, "And I guess this is as good a time as any. Lissa!" He called, reluctantly. "Where does this Kruger live?"

"Why?" Melissa got up and came over.

"He's an Immortal, he's been doing this for centuries and I'm going to put a stop to it." Richie declared, forcing himself to sound braver then he really was.

"He's mine Richie!" Melissa yelled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Melissa,..," Duncan shook his head. "You aren't ready. This guy is older than me, may even be stronger, let Richie challenge him. You aren't even an Immortal yet."

"But, I have to get-"

"Your sister's baby?" Richie snapped. "Why didn't you tell me Lissa? I would have went after him sooner than this. Weeks ago."

"I didn't know…if you'd care...since she's not really my niece." Melissa avoided looking at him, ashamed that she had actually thought so little of him. Knowing that she was hurting him by admitting it now.

"Whatever." Richie stalked towards the door, "Let's go get the kid."

"Richie?" Melissa called, running after him.

"We will be here when you get back!" Duncan called after them. "Watch your head."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why couldn't I have a sword?" Melissa asked as they parked a half-block away from Kruger's place. It was an old, abandoned warehouse that Kruger used as his headquarters.

"I want you to stay with the bike. If someone comes, you get out of here." Richie instructed, handing her his helmet. "If you see the light show and I don't come out in ten minutes, you go back to Joes. Stay with Mac until he can arrange for you to go somewhere safe. You understand?"

"Then you think you might die?" Melissa asked, emotion choking up her voice as tears welled up in her eyes. "You don't have to do this! We can go to the police!"

"Kruger is Immortal, the police can't stop him. Only another Immortal can." Richie leaned over, giving her a loving kiss. "Whatever happens, you remember I love you. You have made me happier than I thought I could be." Pulling away he began to walk towards the building, pulling out his sword as he went.

"Richie!" She called, causing him to stop and turn towards him. "I love you!"

"Yeah, thanks." Richie smiled, giving her a wink. When he entered the building, Melissa got off the bike and followed. She was determined to help Richie in some way.

Entering the dark building, Richie paused in the dark shadows, letting his eyes adjust before he went on. It was quiet, but he knew there was bound to be someone around. Slipping quietly through the shadows, he was so intent on sensing Kruger that he didn't notice Melissa following him. He had searched the first floor and climbed to the second when he heard the cry of a baby. Heading in the direction of the cries he was shocked when the cry was joined by another, and then another.

There was more than one baby in this warehouse. He was close to the crying babies when he felt Kruger. Spinning around as the man came barreling through a doorway he raised his sword.

"I am Kruger! Who dares to enter my home to challenge me?"

"Richie Ryan, and I've come for your head!" Richie snarled, sizing the man up as he did. Kruger threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"You! And what brings a pup like you to your death?"

"Melissa and Kellie Martin! You took something of theirs and I've come to get it back!" Richie steeled himself to attack, studying the surroundings to know where to avoid.

"Ah! So you are the kid with a sword that kept my men from killing Melissa. Why waste such energy with a simple mortal?" Kruger taunted. "Go away kid, and I'll forget all about you." Kruger offered, even as he circled around, preparing to attack. It was then that Richie spotted Melissa, trying to slip past them into the room the crying came from. His first thought was to call out to her, but he knew that Kruger didn't know she was around. Perhaps she could get the children out while they battled in case he didn't survive. His decision was made for him as Kruger lunged and the battle was on.

They attacked and fought continuously, neither getting the best of the other. Richie realized that although Kruger was older, he wasn't any more skilled than he was. Once again he thanked whatever forces brought him to Duncan. Kruger pinned him up against the railing and the pressure caused it to collapse, sending Richie to the floor below. He was able to land so he wasn't injured but it stunned him sending his sword in the opposite direction. Scrambling to his feet, he went after the sword, but Kruger jumped down, landing between him and his sword. Trapping him without a weapon.

"Richie!" Melissa cried, distracting Kruger by jumping on his back. Richie took advantage of the distraction to scramble around and retrieve the sword. But he was too late. Kruger was quicker, throwing Melissa off his back he yanked a knife out of his belt and thrust it into her chest before Richie could even turn around.

Leaving the knife embedded in her chest, Kruger turned and pounced on Richie. The sight of the knife embedded in Melissa enraged Richie, making him stronger, knocking the sword out of Kruger's hand. "This is for Melissa." He said as he ran his sword into Kruger, bringing him to his knees.

"Too late, I killed her! She's as dead as I am!" Kruger taunted one last time, trying to get to Richie. But Richie just smiled back, raising his sword one final time.

"No, she's an Immortal. You didn't kill her." He grinned, bringing the sword down in a slicing motion, severing the head from the body. Dropping the sword, he took two steps towards Melissa before he was struck by the quickening. Thrown to the floor as the quickening came to an abrupt stop, he struggled to his knees and crawled over to Melissa. Yanking the knife out of her before exhaustion took over, causing him to collapse next to her.

Melissa gasped, coming back to life with a start. Sitting up, she pulled Richie's head into her lap. She spotted the bloody knife and the carcass over near Richie's sword. "Richie?"

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes, love shining in them as he did.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, it's just that a quickening leaves you weak. I'll be back to myself in a bit." He picked up the knife and stared at it. "You saved me."

"Am….am I dead now?" Melissa asked, realizing the knife had recently been in her. Touching her blood-soaked skin, she realized that there wasn't so much as a scrape on her.

"You were dead…now you are immortal. I think I'll miss that electric current we had between us before." He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Laughing, Melissa leaned down and kissed him. "Hmm… maybe it's not all gone."

"Richie's back!" Duncan jumped up. Sitting the closest to the door, he was the first to sense their arrival. The three men stood and stared at the door anxiously awaiting their entrance. The door opened and Richie came in carrying a baby. Melissa followed beaming proudly. "Rich?"

"Kruger is dead. This is Kellie's daughter Rose-Ellen." Richie plopped the tot up on the bar beside Duncan. "He had a dozen kids. We dropped the others at the police station with a little note about where they had been and what had happened to their mothers."

"I wanted to keep them all. But Richie says that this one will be a handful." Melissa gave Richie a fond look. Rose-Ellen, not liking being ignored reached over and gave a lock of Duncan's hair a yank, causing the other adults to laugh.

"You plan to keep her?" Joe questioned. "It'll be awfully hard, Richie looks nineteen and will continue to."

"So will Lissa." Richie frowned. "Kruger got her. She didn't stay outside like I told her to."

"Sounds like you." Duncan quipped. "How many times did I tell you to stay outside only to find you following me in?" He made a face at the baby. "This kid will outgrow you, how are you going to explain when she starts asking why?"

"Tell her the truth." Melissa gave Richie another look. and he nodded. "She'll need to start training as soon as she's able-" She began but was interrupted when Rose-Ellen launched herself at Duncan. Duncan caught her easily enough, but gasped as a current passed between them, Rose-Ellen gurgled, giving him a toothless grin.

"What is it Duncan?" Adam frowned, not liking the way Duncan was glaring at the baby.

"She one of us." Duncan continued to stare at the tot, as if fascinated. "Or,.., will be when she's a lot older."

"Well, like I always say." Adam looked at everyone before adding. "Life goes on."

**_THE END_**


End file.
